


Do-over

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex at work, mycroft is confident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Mycroft Holmes visits Gregory Lestrade with a very clear idea in mind.





	

“Mycroft? Is everything all right?”

 

Mycroft Holmes entered Greg's office, closing the door firmly behind him, letting down the blinds before turning, his eyes running up and down Greg's body. Greg felt his heart do a flip as Mycroft looked him over, taking in every detail. Before Greg knew it he was sucking in his belly, trying to look his best for the man in front of him. Mycroft raised a brow and Greg felt a blush starting on his cheeks. Busted! Of course.

 

“Did Sherlock do something?”

 

Greg breathed out, the softness of his stomach returning as he tried to act cool. He stood next to his desk, faking control as Mycroft shook his head, still looking him up and down. It was intimidating but so sexy and Greg felt his dick respond to Mycroft's gaze.

 

“Sherlock is fine, Detective Inspector. As fine as Sherlock will ever be.”

 

Greg frowned, trying to read Mycroft's expression in the dimed light.

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

Mycroft smiled, eyes resting on Greg's lips as he reached behind him to lock the door.

 

“Well, Detective Inspector. I was rather hoping we could have a repeat session of last week.”

 

Greg sucked in a breath, his mind and dick working overtime as Mycroft's words stayed in his head. Mycroft smiled, his eyes predatory as he walked closer to Greg,eyes not leaving Greg's mouth. Greg was instantly half hard and he took a step back, trying to regain control.

 

“Mycroft! I'm at work, I can't...”

 

He was cut off by Mycroft's hand palming his cock and he cursed, looking at Mycroft with a mix of arousal and irritation.

 

“Hush now Detective Inspector, we wouldn't want a scene now would we?”

 

Mycroft added more pressure and Greg cursed again, biting his lip to cut it off mid sentence. Mycroft leaned forward, his mouth near Greg's ear and Greg felt his knees shake.

 

“That's it Inspector. I knew you would be a good boy, following my orders.”

 

Greg moaned, grabbing Mycroft's shoulders to keep upright as Mycroft slowly licked the shell of his ear.

 

“Fucking hell!”

 

Greg closed his eyes, trying to breath as Mycroft stroked his cock, finding his neck and biting it hard.

 

“Oh, I have every intention of fucking you Detective Inspector but maybe now is not the time.”

 

Greg heard the smirk in Mycroft's voice and he wanted to give a snarky comment but he brain stopped working as Mycroft dropped to his knees, eyes on Greg as he opened up his fly and took out Greg's hard cock.

 

“Mycroft.”

 

Mycroft looked up, licking his lips and Greg's cock twitch, moving his hips lightly. Mycroft smiled, blowing air on the tip and Greg moaned loudly, knees shaking again as he leaned against the wall.

 

“Do I need to gag you Detective? Or will you be a good boy and be quite while I suck your fat cock?”

 

Greg's eyes went wide, nodding his head like a maniac as he closed his mouth. Mycroft smirked, grabbing Greg's hands with his own and placing them on his head.

 

“No need to be tender Detective Inspector.”

 

Greg let out a small moan and Mycroft raised a brow in warning.

 

“Mycroft.”

 

He heard the plea and need in Greg's voice and Mycroft felt his own cock twitch. He gave it a squeeze and Greg's hips moved forward again, his cockhead touching Mycroft's lips.

 

“Hmn, so needy. Good boy Detective.”

 

Greg blushed and Mycroft took Greg's cock in his mouth. He started with just the head, licking and suckling it. Greg made a strangled sound and Mycroft stopped, looking up in warning.

 

“Please, Mycroft, please.”

 

Greg whispered, using his hands to bring Mycroft's mouth back to his cock and he sighed as Mycroft took him all the way in. Mycroft was an expert at this, knowing every lick and trick to get Greg off. It wasn't long before Greg was fucking his face, moaning softly above him, watching Mycroft stretch his mouth, loving the obscene sounds filling his office as Mycroft did his best not to gag around him.

 

“Fuck! Mycroft, oh fuck!”

 

Mycroft moaned around his cock, grabbing his arse and squeezing it hard, almost painfully. Greg looked down, seeing the tears on Mycroft's cheeks as he swallowed around Greg's cock. Greg pulled his hair and Mycroft moaned again as he fumbled to open his pants and get himself off.

 

Seeing Mycroft like this, moaning and sucking him off, turned on because of it was enough to make Greg come. He didn't have time to warn Mycroft, he just spilled inside Mycroft's throat, placing a hand over his lips to keep quite.

 

Mycroft swallowed down his cum and Greg pulled him off, going down and pushing him down on the ground to finish him off.

 

“Fucking hell! So hot,you're so hot. Come for me Mycroft, come inside my hand,let me see it, let me feel it!”

 

Greg stroked two more times and Mycroft came with a soundless scream, shivering and shaking as his cum landed on Greg's hands, dripping down.

 

Greg leaned forward, kissing Mycroft hard and dirty on the mouth, tasting himself on Mycroft's tongue before licking up Mycroft's release from his hand. Mycroft watched in a daze as Greg licked up every single drop, his deflated cock still hanging out from his pants.

 

“Fuck Mycroft.”

 

Greg panted, getting up and tucking himself away before giving Mycroft a hand. He smirked, Mycroft looked deshelved, his hair a mess, streaks from tears on his face as he pulled up his pants.

 

“Hmn, yes, that was quite satisfying. When are you off work?”

 

Greg blinked, in a few second Mycroft had gone from deshelved and fucked out to picture perfect and it irritated him. He wanted to reach out and mess up that perfect hair, wrinkle his suit and make him scream his name. Mycroft smiled, leaning forward, placing a kiss on Greg's lips.

 

“Don't worry _Greg_ , you'll be able to do all that later tonight. Pick you up around 7?”

 

Greg shivered as Mycroft said his name, another kiss placed on his lips.

 

“7 and not a minute later Mycroft.”

 

Mycroft smiled, opening up the blind before opening the door.

 

“I wouldn't dream of it Detective Inspector. Good day.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cause sometimes you just need some porn....


End file.
